1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing wrinkles and creases from clothes by applying steam thereto. In particular, this invention relates to a clothes steamer which can be secured or mounted on a vertical surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing labor costs establishments such as hotels, apart from luxury hotels, are continually seeking ways of providing guests with the services they require in the least labor intensive manner. As a result, apparatus such as coffee and tea making machines, mini-bars, clothes drying lines and hairdryers have all made their appearance in hotel rooms. An area which, to applicant's knowledge, has not yet received attention is that of clothes pressing. Travellers, particularly business travellers, can well be faced with the problem of crumpled suits. If the hotel does not provide a valet service then the guest is faced with either finding an outside dry-cleaning and pressing service or perhaps simply hanging the clothes in a steam filled bathroom in an effort to remove the creases.